


Nothing Butt

by Erratus



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erratus/pseuds/Erratus
Summary: Rayllum Smut. 'Nuff said.





	1. Miseducation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their wedding night when Rayla realizes Callum has some old school ideas. She decides to re-educate him. Sexually.
> 
> Kinks: Wedding night sex, wrong ideas on sex

Rayla’s head was swimming. Her dress was elaborate and lacked her trusty blades. Her shoes were impossible to move fast in. She had a constant stream of people talking to her. Congratulating her before firing off on a political rant about elves (but oh, she’s one of the ‘good ones’) or pitching their agenda. The wine being forced in her face didn’t help anything. It just made it harder to follow the chaos.

Her only saving grace was the very root of her current issue. She leaned into Callum’s side, her now husband. His suit was just as ebalote and the layers left too much space between them. She looked at the new ring on her finger. A human tradition.

“I just hope that this isn’t going to compromise the relationship between our kingdoms,” an older human said. His beard was long and white and his tone was cutting. Rayla was introduced to him earlier but his name and title got lost in her memory. She must have meet a hundred humans just like him.

“Of course not. Katolis only wants peace with all its neighbors,” Callum assured him. Rayla was glad that he knew how to do that political stuff. She would have to learn fast. But mostly, she just wanted to be alone with her new husband.

“Now, if you’ll excuse us,” Callum begun pulling her away. They wandered into a nearby short hallway that only lead to the bathrooms and the kitchen. It was at least empty.

“I don’t know where you’re taking us, but I’m happy as long as it’s not back there,” she nodded towards the party that was somehow still going on. It was getting late but none of the guests seemed interested in retreating to their own rooms. Callum groaned next to her and loosed his suit. She took a moment to appreciate him. His face was no longer the round face of a boy. He had matured into a proper man. The suit, as frivolous as it was, did show off his broad shoulders. And as much as she enjoyed seeing him in it, she was also eager to see him without it.

“We’re going to our room. We’re just going to take a long way around. Come on,” he grabbed her hand and pulled them along. She smiled, enjoying being alone with him for the first time that day. Human weddings were even worse than she was expecting.

“You know I can’t go very fast in these foot traps,” she complained about the the fast pace.

“I can hardly walk either in these tight clothes,” he joked back but slowed a bit. They weaved through the kitchen. A few straggling servants were in and bowed.

“My lord, and my lady,” one chef greeted with a twinkle in his eye. Rayla much prefered the servants to the guests.

“Hadar,” Callum answered with a smile. “Don’t let anyone know you saw us, okay? We are trying to disappear.”

“Of course, my lord,” he bowed and Rayla was thankful. They ducked through the back hallways reserved for the servants and climbed some narrow stairs. 

“This is bringing back memories,” Rayla said idly from behind her husband. They had slowed down, confident that no guests would find them there.

“The night that we met,” he muttered. The night that she was sent to kill Eran. Almost killed Callum. Runaan did kill his dad. She was about to apologize when Callum twirled around and kissed her deeply. He pressed her to the wall and they explored each others mouths. Blood pooled between her legs and she wanted more. Her fingers crept up and through his hair and he pressed his body against hers.

“I’m glad I met you,” he assured her when they pulled apart. He was getting good at that. Knowing what she was thinking.

“Wish I met you differently though,” she added with a smile of her own. They started moving again.

“I’m a human prince, you're a moonshadow assassin. What other way would we meet,” he laughed. He opened a tiny door that led to the private chambers. Their room was just down the hall and no one was in sight. 

“Maybe at a picnic. Or at a wedding, like this one,” she joked. They finally entered their room and Callum was more than happy to lock it. “Uhg, you did not warn me about how bad weddings are,” she finally breathed a sigh of relief and got to work on freeing her feet.

“I did warn you. Lots of times,” he begun struggling to undo his own trap of a suit. Rayla considered helping him out of it. But she hesitated. They hadn’t actually been intimate before. It was, apparently, improper to have sex before the wedding. And Opeli was more than happy to warn about what a scandal a halfling would be before they were married.

“Yeah, but you didn’t tell me it would be that bad,” she found herself itching to take off her dress. Partially to get out of the uncomfortable thing, but also to finally be with her lover.

“What part did I play down? The annoying guests, the uncomfortable clothes, or how long it would be?” He finally undid the buttons needed to allow him to breath properly, but he stopped undressing there. Instead he plopped down on the bed and let out a long sigh.

“Oh, I’d say that you didn’t properly warn me about any of it,” she continued the banter but dared to take off her dress. Her underwear was lacy and skimpy and entirely impractical. But she was assured that Callum would like them. 

He stared, wide eyed from the bed. It was the closest to naked he had ever seen her. She tried not to seem insecure, but he was fully dressed still and she couldn’t help but think of all the curves and cup sizes that she lacked. 

Callum swallowed hard and he seemed to lose his ability to keep up the banter. Rayla decided to take it upon herself to help her husband out of his clothes. Their lips once again met and that time Rayla had no intention of parting. She started to like him when she was sixteen, and was left waiting six longs years for this moment. Maybe she was a bit impatient, but there was a burning need in her loins that she could finally, _finally_ , fulfill. 

It took some time but she finally managed to get all of his top layers off. She eagerly explored his chest, kissing and licking and nipping wherever her mouth was drawn. Callum moaned and rested a hand on her upper back. He still seemed locked in uncertainty and she didn’t know if she should pressed on or not. This wasn’t exactly how she envisioned their first time. She imagined him being a bit more proactive, rather than looking to the side and ashamed.

She pulled away and rested a hand on his chest. His heart was beating rapidly. Did he not think she was pretty? She didn’t have the body of Claudia. It’s not that she hid that fact, but maybe he just never realized before seeing her that naked. She didn’t want to have that conversation. Not then, not on their wedding night. Instead she opted for an easy out.

“Are you tired?” She asked as she rested her forehead against his. 

“Yeah, it’s been a long day,” he said with too much enthusiasm. As though he wasn’t actually that tired, but eager to accept her out. She tried not to let the rejection get to her, but it stung. Her husband didn’t want to lay with her on their wedding night.

He jumped off the bed and moved to the dresser. His eyes briefly flirted over to her, still in her underwear and still looking downtrodden. With a blush he worked his pants off, leaving him dressed only his own underwear. Despite her mood Rayla couldn’t help but trail her eyes over her new husband’s exposed form. Her eyes landed on his clothed groin. And in particular, something sticking out from it.

He awkwardly handled it, almost trying to hide it before realizing the folly of it. Instead he slipped under the covers and nuzzled against his new wife. Rayla sighed and joined him. They fell into a familiar spooning position, with him being big spoon. He tried to keep his hips away from hers but Rayla was more than happy to press her butt against his front. He was still hard. His hands seemed eager to explore her exposed body but it was like he was restraining himself. He did want it. He wanted her, but for whatever reason he didn’t allow himself to be with her.

She sighed at her dummy of a human. She felt better seeing his reaction to her at least. She decided not to press things that night.

“I love you Rayla,” he breathed in her ear and nuzzled the back of her neck. She smiled.

“I love you too, human.” She enjoyed the feeling of bare skin against hers, feelings his steady heartbeat and breathing. She wanted to be closer to him, for him to be inside her. But for the night, she would accept that level of intimacy. 

…..

It was dawn when Rayla started to stir. Callum was still sleeping soundly. He was warm and soft and Rayla could definitely get use to waiting up like that. They were the same height but Callum had a wider chest, which made for him being an extra cuddly big spoon. And, she couldn’t help but note, there was a familiar pressure against her lower back. It brought back memories from the previous night. Or rather, the lack of memories made. She rolled in his arms so they were face to face.

“Wake up, you bum,” she teased. His erection was jabbing into lower stomach and it only fueled her urges.

“Rayla, why do you always get up at sunrise?” He grumbled, turning onto his back. Rayla rested her head on his chest.

“It’s a Moonshadow thing. Besides, you’re use to it anyway,” she smiled. It was true, as evidenced by the fact that he was having a conversation. When they first met Callum was all but dead to the world at that hour. Now, he would be up and about in twenty minutes. Well, maybe not that particular morning, if Rayla had her way.

“Only because you never let me sleep in,” he sat up. She rested her head on his lap, dangerously close to the tented cloth. Callum blushed deeply but looked away. She rested a hand on his thigh, and frowned as he tensed. She tried not to let the bitter rejection hit her again, but it was hard.

“We don’t have to… I mean, you know, you don’t have to do anything that, uh…” He started to fumble for words.

“Course I don’t _have to_ ,” she scoffed at the idea. “And I don’t plan on doing anything I don’t want to,” she almost laughed the idea. She wanted spend the next hour rolling around in the bed with him. It wasn’t a question of what _she_ wanted, it was what _he_ wanted.

“I mean, it would just feel weird, you know, using you like that,” he muttered and looked away.

“Using me? That’s an odd way of putting it.” It was also a little bit insulting, but humans had odd ways of thinking about things.

“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, but it just feels weird, enjoying it when you won’t be,” he swallowed hard. She didn’t know if she should laugh or cry. She decided the course most likely to end in sex would involve neither.

“I know that you don’t have any experience, but I’m pretty sure I can still enjoy myself.”

“But, uh, not like me. Women don’t like sex how men like it,” he muttered. Rayla felt like boinking him on the head. She had to take a moment to fight off the urge. Instead she reminded herself that Callum grew up being taught all kinds of crazy and stupid things. Apparently that applied to sex as well.

“Aye, that’s true. Women get much more out of it,” she nodded and he seemed surprised. “We can orgasm multiple times in a single romp, and each one can last twice as long as a man’s,” he started to blush deeply and flailed for words. She pushed him down and straddled his hips. She could still feel his mass, this time right under her. Right against her entrance and it made her shudder with want.

“Don’t look so surprised. Don’t tell they told you that women don’t enjoy it. We enjoy it every bit as much,” she missed his jaw and he gasp.

“I, uh, that’s not what I was told,” he confessed. He seemed much more eager under her kisses and touches.

“Aye, they told you many lies growing up, didn’t they?” She emphasized just how untrustworthy his education was. She returned to kissing and nipping at his chest, exploring every inch and making a mental map. He squirmed and panted and seemed to enjoy every minute of it. His hands moved along her sides, but were otherwise idle.

“Uh, Rayla?” He panted

“Hm?” She didn’t bother to take her mouth off his body.

“This, uh, feels really good,” he confessed. She dared to at his face, but saw that he was instead staring at her very exposed cleavage. “How do I… Make this good for you too?” His hands gripped at her sides. She carefully picked one up and brought it to her face.

“Base of the horns and back of the ears, if we are just starting out,” she muttered and his fingers found the spots. He gave them experimental rubs that made her shudder. She was already very deep in her arousal though. She suspected that her moisture had soaked through her panties and was halfway through his. Her hands moved to her back and deftly unhooked her bra. The dainty thing fell down and she threw it across the room.

Callum’s eyes fell to her mounds and he moaned at the sight. She guided one of his hands and placed his thumb on her nipple. He gasped and rolled his hips oh so slightly. It was enough make her buck hers in return. “Those also feel good to touch,” she explained.

“Can I kiss them?” His question was as much of a moan as sentence. Rayla didn’t answer with words but dropped her chest down to his face. He eagerly meet them, kissing and nipping . She moaned in pleasure and his hips begun grinding against hers in earnest. The pressure against her nub was great but she needed more of from him. 

“Callum, I need you,” she moaned. She parted their hips just enough for her to remove her undies. As she predicted, they were soaked through. She tugged at his boxers, silently asking permission. “Please,” she pleaded, the tension was too much. She needed to cross that last step, to have him inside her.

She rolled off him and he threw off his boxers fast. She caught sight of his fully erect manhood and separated her legs in anticipation. Her lover appeared on top of her and between her legs. He was breathing heavily and a hand slowly slid down to explore her womanhood. She moaned and panted at his every movementment and gave a hardy buck when he found her clitorious. When his fingers started to explore her entrance, she had to bite his neck to keep from screaming. His fingers slid in and out while a thumb worked her nub. It felt good but it still wasn’t enough.

“No, Callum, I need _you_ ,” she panted and reached out to touch his member for the first time. He swallowed hard but allowed her to guide him to her entrance. The head rested against her entrance and he brought his lips onto her. They kissed deeply as he slowly pressed inside. She felt him enter her and fill her fully.

The kiss ended but for a moment they didn’t move. Rayla grabbed a fistfull of his hair and writhed in the simple pleasure at just feeling him inside her.

“And you sure this feels as good for you as it does for me?” He asked breathily. He found himself managing to press a little bit further in. Rayla looked between them and saw that sure enough, his entire manhood was buried deep inside her. She rolled her hips a bit, enjoying sensation.

“Feel better if you moved,” she tried to egg him on.

“Are you sure, you’re not in pain?” He asked with equal parts lust and concern. “They said that it hurts women when you first started,” he muttered. She pulled him down into a kiss, appreciating his thoughtfulness. 

“Sometimes, but not right now. If you’re ever hurting me, I’ll let you know,” she nuzzled the neck of her loving husband and rested a hand on his back. She pulled on him, urging him to move and he obliged. Slowly, he pulled out halfway. And then, in one smooth thrust, he was back in.

He experimented with his depth and speed but it all left Rayla writing with pleasure under him.

“Oh God, Callum, yes, right there,” she moaned as he thrust at a particularly nice angle. One of his hands found its way through her hair and to the base of her horn, while the other cupped her breast. He kept going at that particular angle and continually hit her sweet spot. He built up speed and confidence until he was also panting her name.

Eventually it got to be too much for the elf. She wrapped her legs tightly around his hips and met his thrusts. She threw her head back and screamed his name as she ground her hips against his, feeling him fully submerged in her pulsing walls.

“Ah,” was all the warning she got from him when he suddenly pulled their hips apart and shot his seed across her belly. She missed having him inside her for the last waves of her orgasm. But it was better than getting pregnant.

For a moment, they simply caught their breath. Then Callum cracked a smile.

“That was much better than I was imaging.”

“Told you,” she smiled back.


	2. Bell of the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Rayla find themselves bored at a party and decide to start a game. Sexually.
> 
> Kinks: Teasing, semi-public sex.

“ _T_ _his_ is simple?” Rayla huffed at the dress. It had odd sleeves and laces and swoops that she couldn’t make sense of. Still, she had to admit that the cloth hung off her body in a pleasing way. The dress was white and blue and complemented her elven traits nicely. An elf in human garb, exactly what the night called for.

 “Yes, it is. If you carry on with Callum, you will discover what elaborate dresses look like,” Opeli spoke from across her room. She was fussing with jewelry and shoes, which was good, because Rayla wouldn’t be able to look half as good on her own.

“Then I’ll get to see all of your elaborate dresses, because I’m not leaving him any time soon,” the moonshadow elf affirmed. After years of keeping their relationship hidden, the council finally decided to let them go public. This ball was their first public outing and Rayla had to dress the part. Not as a friend to the royal family, or as a bodyguard to it, but rather as part of it.

 “Yes, his majesty, the prince has been saying as much,” Opeli said with some defeat. She wrapped a pearl bracelet around Rayla’s wrist before giving the elf a stern look. “We can gauge people’s reactions tonight. _If_ they are accepting we can consider an eventual marriage. Until then, I advise that you two do nothing to create a scandal,” Opeli said with a pointed look. As daft as Rayla could be with politics, she got the message.

 That wasn’t to say she accepted it, though. The couple already done things the councillor would frown upon. A lot. And often. But they knew how to avoid ‘scandals’ as Opeli put it.

 “Wouldn’t think of it,” Rayla assured the councilwoman with a smooth lie. She didn’t need to know the goings on of their intimate lives.

 “Good, now, they are waiting,” Opeli dragged Rayla out of her room and through the hallways. When it came time to descend the stairs into the ongoing ball, Rayla tried to muster up all of her feminine and Moonshadow grace. Heads gradually turned her way and the room full of humans fell silent. Suddenly, the elf was acutely aware of her lack of weapons.

 Luckily, Callum was at her left as soon as she hit the last step. Ezran was at her right just as quickly.

 “Everyone, this is Rayla,” the king proclaimed with pride and Callum planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Her breath hitched and the crowd murmured. Callum assured her with a soft smile and took her hand. Together, they entered the ball.

 A tall, slender blonde woman was the first to approach. She wore a blue and white dress, and judging by the black and gold crown, she was royalty of a foreign kingdom.

 “So, you are the elf of Katolis,” her words were playful, yet powerful. She seemed to be younger, physically, but Rayla got the impression that this queen had seen more than most.

 "That's… one thing you could call her," Callum frowned but seemed to know better than to object. "Rayla, this is Aanya, the queen of Duren."

 "A pleasure," Rayla tried to be polite.

 "That is something we have yet to see," Aanya didn't make a secret of her mistrust. Callum leaned into Rayla's ear. His breath ghosted across her face and she shuddered. A rather inappropriate heat spread from the contact. Rayla smothered any thoughts or urges.

 "Be yourself. Aanya will like you," Callum's words were hardly audible, even to her. She shook off the intimacy and focused on the rest of the world.

 "I won him over, didn't I? And we didn't exactly meet at a fancy party," Rayla poked her lover for emphasis. Aanya cracked a smile.

 "Very true," the queen chuckled. Their banter continued and Rayla found herself liking the queen. Soon they mixed it up and approached a table with grumpy old humans complaining about stupid things. Truth be told, Rayla could hardly bother to pay attention. The ball was boring and filled with annoying people. The only upside was the red and gold suit Callum was dressed up in. It clung tightly to his body in a rather pleasing way. Truthfully, the feelings that Callum inadvertently stirred up earlier hadn’t entirely subsided. But they would be stuck at this party for Moon knew how long.

 An awful idea hit her. A wonderful, awful idea. She tilted her head and looked at her lover. He seemed to be equally bored as her. Maybe they could liven things up a bit. Everyone at the ball seemed rather self-absorbed. Rayla doubted they would notice if their touches got a little bit longer. Her hand moved to the outside of his thigh and begun tracing idle patterns. Callum quickly looked at her, but she shrugged. It wasn’t much, not yet anyway. He turned his focus back to the table and gave his input as often as needed to not be seen as rude.

 Her hand moved to the top of his thigh and he tensed. He only shot a quick glance at her before looking back. A small blush crossed his face, but no one seemed to notice. Self absorbed humans weren’t always a bad thing, especially when one was looking to be clandestine in their midst.

 She continued to draw lazy swirls. But each curve brought her closer to her goal. Just a fraction of an inch at a time, so little that he might not even notice. But one glance at his posture and she knew he had. Tense, shifty eyed, and suddenly alert. Nothing that would be noticed, or picked up as abnormal. Expect by her. She had long ago learned all of his tells.

 He leaned back in his chair and brought an arm around her. His fingers began to comb through her hair. In felt pleasant, but it felt a whole lot more than that when his fingers found the base of her horns. Another wave of tension pooled between her legs. She fought off any of her own tells.

 “I must say, you two do make for a beautiful couple,” a middle aged man said with a smile. Both of them returned the look and Callum gave him some pleasantries. Rayla wondered briefly if he wanted to stop. But she decided to keep going. She returned her hand to his thigh and slipped her fingers between his legs. It was a few inches south of anything interesting, but it still got a jolt out of him. His fingers again worked the base of her horn and her tension continued to build. Her mood was moving from playful to needy.

 “You can’t help who you fall in love with,” Callum pressed another kiss to her cheek. That one was different though. It was higher on her face, and his lips brushed the point of her ear. Another breath ghosted across her sensitive flesh and she had to retaliate. She was getting too worked up.

 Her thumb found his bulge. And it was a bulge. The rest of her hand followed and she gave the mass a firm rub. He gave her a quick, disapproving look but she just smiled. He couldn’t expect her to take his affections lying down. She kept rubbing and he leaned forward. He let out a huff of breath that could easily be written off as a sigh. Rayla knew it wasn’t.

 “Why doesn’t the lovely couple give us a dance?” An older woman suggested. Callum flustered at the thought of standing up, and what might be revealed if he did. Rayla snickered and stood. She pulled him up and into a hug, hiding any evidence of her doings.

 “Let’s. You’ve been insisting on all those dancing lessons. Might as well put them to the test,” she said smoothly, even though their fronts were pressed together. She pulled him to the dance floor and they began moving in a familiar pattern. Despite Callum having a lifetime of practice and Rayla only a few months, she still swayed with more grace than him. Then again, Callum didn’t exactly seem to be giving it his full attention. He leaned forward and kissed the point of her ear again and she shuddered. Another wave of heat shot down her body and she inadvertently pressed their hips together even tighter.

 “That’s not fair!” she panted. His hand was on her hip and gave it a firm squeeze. They were planted a bit more forward than was strictly necessary.

 “It’s not my fault you’re beautiful,” he buried his face in her hair, and planted a kiss on her horns. The pressure downstairs was getting to be too much. More and more, she just wanted Callum to bury himself _inside_ her. “It’s also not my fault no one knows just how sensitive elf ears are,” another kiss on them, another shudder.

 “Callum, stop,” she pleaded. It was getting to be too much. He shifted, looking legitimately guilty.

 “Ah, sorry Rayla. I didn’t think, uh…” He fumbled for words. His mass was still pressed against her, throbbing and hot. She wanted it inside her. That was her only concern at the moment. Her panties were drenched in her wetness and she needed him. She slipped away from him and wandered into an empty hallway. Her head was still swimming and her loins begged for relief.

 “Rayla, wait,” Callum trotted up behind her. They were alone and they could drop all the pretenses and acts. “I’m sorry, please don’t be mad. I thought that we were, uh, having fun?” He apologized while she gauged their environment. Empty and tucked far enough away from the party. “Please don’t be mad?” Callum begged. Rayla rolled her eyes. Of course he thought that she was mad.

 “No more talking, you,” she shoved him against the wall. She pressed them into a passionate kiss and her hips ground steady against his.

 “I didn’t realize that I was getting you _this_ worked up,” amusement sprung back into his voice. Rayla was glad to see that he hadn’t lost all the stiffness in his groin. She was planning on using it. They just had to figure out where.

 “I told you, no more talking,” she warned as she searched the barren hallways. Eventually she found a small table, used only to hold a lantern. It would have to do. She pulled him towards it and readily cleared it. She didn’t waste anymore time, resting her chest on the table and pulling down her soaked panties. She hiked up her dress, and was happy with just how easy the access to her entrance was.

 “W-what? Here? Now?” Callum squeaked but Rayla could feel his eyes, fixated on her wetness. She dared to rub a finger through her lips and hissed at the contact.

 “Yes, here and now! You started things that you need to finish!” She snapped. Her fingers were still playing with herself, biding her time. She needed more though. She needed Callum. And to her relief, he stopped talking and started undoing his pants.

 His rested on top of her and she felt his manhood poke between her legs. Her body arched in anticipation. Within a moment, he was pushing into her. She bit her arm to keep from crying out as finally he was inside her, filling her and pressing on her sweet spots.

 Callum gasped from above her. She was tight and warm and saturated with liquid desire. Her walls hugged him tightly and pulsed around him, her hips rocking slightly. He felt her move around him. He was listening intently for signs of someone interrupting them, but the hallway was dead silent. Well, aside from his own beating heart and Rayla’s begging whimpers under him. She wanted him to move and he didn’t leave her waiting.

 He pulled out almost entirely before slamming himself back in. Rayla gave a pleased moan and pressed her hips into him, demanding more. She wouldn’t last long, she was already so close. But neither would he. They were a small walk from the ball and anyone could walk in on them. That thought didn’t put Callum off though. Instead he began thrusting in earnest.

 Rayla’s fingers were still working her nub and she was writhing in pleasure under him. Her walls clung to his manhood, tugging on it, begging it to stay inside her. He thrust faster and harder, feeling her squirm in pleasure in the most intimate of ways. She moaned and begged for more, meeting his movements wherever she could. He happily obliged and soon she had to bite down on her arm again to keep from screaming. Her walls rippled around him and squeeze him tight as her orgasm flooded her body.

 He kept going, hitting her sweet spot again and again. He lost focus of her orgasm as his own quickly built. All he could feel was her tight, warm muscles around him as ecstasy took him. His thrusts slowed into odd bucks and he also found himself biting his arm to keep from screaming in pleasure.

 When he came to, Rayla was panting on the table, looking entirely content and pleased with herself. Callum, however, was acutely aware that he had his elf lover bent over a table with his dick buried deep inside. In a public hallway, where anyone might wander through.

 “We should probably get back,” he pulled out and away. Globs of thick cum spilled of out of Rayla and onto the floor. Callum felt shame, mostly. But he couldn’t help but feel pleased with himself, too. Rayla was still panting and he got a feeling that this had been one of her better orgasms.

 “Probably,” she admitted. She pulled herself off the table and pulled up her panties. She winced at the mess inside them. Her fluids from before already left their mark. The new, combined juices were only going to make it worse.

 Meanwhile Callum tucked away his now soft manhood. He frowned at the small splotches of moisture around his front.

 “It’s not that noticeable,” Rayla assured him and gingerly led him back to the ball. They returned and tried their best to act casual. Some eyes lingered on them though and it made Callum squirm. Rayla stayed firm though.

 “Lover's quarrel?” A man chuckled at them. “I guess young love isn’t free of spats either,” he added. Callum breathed a sigh of relief. Apparently the crowd assumed it was a fight. That was much preferable to what they had really done. Callum smirked at their success and Rayla mirrored him. That was, at least, one scandal averted.  


	3. Double or Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a trip to Xadia, Callum and Rayla decide to pass the time with a game. Sexually.
> 
> Kinks: Strip rolly cube, blow jobs

Callum swallowed hard. He gripped the cube tightly, as though begging it to do better. He looked at Rayla. Her top was gone, leaving just her bra to cover her. Still, she grinned ear to ear. He was down to just his boxers.

"I call… Earth," he pleaded with the cube and with the lands of Xadia around him. The cool air nipped at his exposed flesh.

"Sun," his girlfriend stated simply. Their bets placed, now it was time for fate to decide. Callum tossed the cube. It rolled a few feet from them and settled by a bush. The sun rune glowed.

Rayla's grin grew even wider. Callum just gawked. How was this fair?

"Loose them," the elf gestured to his boxers, the last of his clothes. He pouted and regretted the damn idea of strip rolly cube. He didn't even think Rayla would go along with it. But a deal was a deal. He stood, eyed her down, and with a gulp dropped the last of his clothes.

Rayla whistled at his entirely exposed body. Her eyes were distinctly lower than his face. And truthfully, he couldn't help his body's reaction to her stare, which was entirely pleased and a little hungry.

"Double or nothing," she said as she grabbed the cube.

"Double or nothing? What does that even mean in this context?" Callum asked. He was getting comfortable with his nudity and his member only grew harder with Rayla's stare.

"Just call it."

"Ocean," he said. He didn't know what was at stake, but this was it.

"Sky," she challenged and threw the cube at him. The sky rune glowed predictably. He was about to object when Rayla threw herself on him.

She planted kisses on his exposed chest and her hands found his already rigid member. Any possible words left Callum and only a breathy moan escaped him.

"Ah, Rayla," he was trying to make sense of it all. The Moonshadow was kissing down his belly and wandered ever closer to his now fully erect manhood. He groaned and his hands flew to her hair. Her kisses slowed and eventually move around his member. She trailed kisses around his inner thigh, ignoring his begging member just beside her face.

"P-please," eventually he begged. A bead of precum formed on his head. He needed relief.

"Well, because you asked nicely," she murmured into his hot flesh. She leaned down and kissed the head, licking up his juices. 

He gasped and bucked his hips. Rayla placed a hand to pin them down. Her tongue darted across his member again, tasting him once more. Then she kissed the tip of his member, her lips fell around his head and her mouth started to envelop him. Warm and wet pressure closed in on him. Her hand gripped the base of his shaft, covering what her mouth could not.

"Oh Lord, Rayla," her tongue swirled around him and played with his head. She hummed, pleased with the reaction he was giving her. She pressed him deeper into her mouth and pulled back. She continued to lick and suck at his straining member. She pulled away, making a slight pop sound.

"I love it when you get so riled up," she snickered at him. His manhood was left cold and unattended. His blood raced and all he could think about was wanting more of her.

"It's not hard for you to do," he tried to banter back. But the plea was obvious. He needed more of her. She gave him what he desired, and returned to work. Licking and sucking and pleasuring him. Eventually it became too much. He could feel the dam breaking.

"R-Rayla, I'm about to, uh," he groaned. He expected her to pull away, but instead she redoubled her efforts. She moved faster and brought him deeper into her mouth. He shuddered and with a wave of pleasure as his seed started to spill into her mouth. She licked greedily at it, swallowing it all. 

It was only when the waves of pleasure subsided that she pulled away again. She panted and stared down at her work with pride. Callum was naked, panting, his manhood wet and half erect. 

"I still don't understand what double or nothing meant," he eventually spoke. She chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"It meant I got to do whatever I wanted to you."

"Oh. Well, let's do another round then. Double or nothing," he grabbed the cube and grinned at her.

"I call moon," she said, accepting his challenge. And with that, they began round two.


	4. Room for One More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You really think I’ll be a good mum?” She again found herself asking.
> 
>  
> 
> “A great one,” he pecked her on her cheek. His hand rested on her flat stomach and her hand joined.
> 
> In which Callum and Rayla decide to try for a baby. 
> 
> Kinks: Impregnation.

Callum's hands were all over her. They trailed over Rayla's neck and grabbed at her back. His brown hair shone amber whenever it caught the moonlight. His lips left wet kisses whenever she had exposed flesh. It was a wireless request. Rayla knew that if she exposed more skin he would pay it just as much attention. She wanted to drop all of her clothes and let Callum have full access. She shuddered with desire but quelled her need. Callum knew that they shouldn't be doing anything under the full moon.

 

"Moon's full dummy," she nodded towards the window. The bright ball in the sky was prominent. It filled her with power and energy. And fertility. "So unless you want a wee bairn in a year, we ought to stop," she forced her arms to push him away. Her body still quivered for him but they shouldn't. Callum stopped his assault. Instead he cocked his head and looked at the offending celestial body. He was quiet for a long moment. His hands were still but didn't leave his wife's body.

 

"Would that be bad?" He asked. He looked at her pensively. She blinked, taken aback by the question. Was he really suggesting what she thought he was? The heavy silence continued as she tried to process it. "Ah, sorry. Forget it. Yeah, we shouldn't," he stepped away. He seemed to take her silence as his answer. Rayla didn't miss the crestfallen look on his face.

 

"Bit random, don't you think? Not something to do a whim," she flustered. It's not that she was appalled by the idea. She just wasn't thinking about it.

 

"I've been thinking about it for a while now actually," Callum added sheepishly. 

 

"And you didn't think you consult your wife? You know, the one that would be growing the wee thing in her body?"

 

"I am talking to you about it right now."

 

"Yeah, and you also wanted to make one  _ right now _ ."

 

"Okay, okay, point taken. So, uh, should I take this as a no?" He frowned at the idea. Rayla bit her lip. A baby. A little shitting, crying bundle of joy. She didn't know what to think about it.

 

"I… I don't know. You just sprung it on me." Her mind was still reeling. "Why do you want one?" She asked almost accusingly. Callum shifted uncomfortably. He sighed and plopped down in their bed.

 

"IPromise not to laugh?”

 

“No,” came her curt reply. Usually when he said that, it meant that he was about to say something that he just had to be teased about.  He pouted but continued nonetheless.

 

“I miss Ezran,” he confessed.

 

“Er, you saw him like two hours ago. What are you talking about?”

 

“I miss Ezran being a  _ kid _ ,” he elaborated. “It was fun, you know? He was cute and silly and always fun of wonder. He’d look up to me and find ways to make the stupidest things fun. I love him but he’s not my little brother anymore. He’s taller than me now!” Rayla started to understand. Ezran was twenty now. An adult physically and mentally, he was their peer. Well, their king actually, though that was easy to forget at times. He turned into a great man, but he certainly wasn’t a kid anymore.

 

“I see what you mean,” she plopped down beside him on the bed. Callum turned and smiled that stupid little smile that still made her stomach flutter. “He was a lot of fun when he was a wee one.” She agreed. This spurred Callum on even more.

 

“And you only met him when he was ten. You should have seen him as a baby. His cute little chubby cheeks. And how he would eat food by just slapping himself in the face with it. He would laugh about anything. Oh, the first time he had a jellytart,” Callum’s eyes shone with the memories. Rayla smiled. He would be a great dad. But…

 

“Do you really think I would make a decent mum?”

 

“What? Yeah, of course. A great mom,” he looked at her like she just said something crazy.

 

“I’m not very maternal,” she confessed. Which was true. She had all the maternal instincts of a snake. Callum frowned at her assessment. “You know it’s true. I don’t fawn over people and I’m not the nurturing sort. If you get hurt, I just call you a baby and tell you suck it up. Not mother material.” She laid her insecurities bare. He was quiet for a moment and she felt that he was getting ready to agree. He would be a great dad but she would be a failure of a mother.

 

“You kinda remind me of my mom,” his voice was so soft. Callum rarely talked about his mom. It was too sensitive of a topic. “She was a badass warrior too. She wouldn’t coddle us. But she would still play with us, tell us she loved us. She was fun. I think that’s what made her a great mom. She didn’t treat us like we were delicate or more important. She taught us that the world was big, and we should respect other people. I think you’d be a great mom, just like she was,” his hand rested on hers. That damned smile was still on his face. Rayla didn’t know what to say. But his confidence was contagious. She considered her own childhood. Runaan could be tough at times, but was still a great dad. Tinker was softer, but still not exactly nurturing either.

 

“I think you might be right,” she finally admitted. She started to think about it. Really think about it. A wee bairn that she could teach right and wrong, how to use a sword and when not to use it.

 

“Well?” He asked, knocking her out of her thoughts.

 

“Well what?”

 

“Do you think we could add another to our family?” He rolled on his side and wrapped his arms around her. A little half-elf Callum. Would their kid be as sweet as him? A silly smile spread across her face. She rolled on top of him.

 

“Aye, suppose we could make room,” she commented as she undid his top. He had his own goofy grin. She leaned down to kiss him deeply as he raised up to slough off his shirt.

 

“I hope they have horns,” he muttered, breaking the kiss just long enough to say so. Rayla started to wiggle out of her top.

 

“They better have your eyes,” she threw her shirt out of the way, near her husband’s. She removed her bra and her breast fell free. Callum’s eyes immediately went to them. They always did. He hummed eagerly and she could feel his manhood grow under her. She rocked back and forth slightly, grinding against the mass. He started panting, his lips parted slightly. Her blood raced under the full moon. Her lips fell onto his body and she began kissing him all over. The ache from before started to return again. Her body was fertile and it made sure to let her know.

 

Her hands went south and started to work on his pants. But Callum had enough of being passive. He pushed her off and sat up enough to undo his trousers. In a smooth motion both her pants and underpants were gone. His member bobbed, fully erect. Rayla eyed it hungrily. Callum took the moment to pounce, moving on top of her and leaving his own trail of kisses. He found her breasts and happily nipped and licked the mounds. Rayla moaned, the ache between her legs growing.

 

“Don’t tease,” she commanded. She grabbed one of his hands and brought it down to her needy sex. He snickered but his hands went to work. His thumb gently worked her nub and his slender fingers pressed into her entrance. She gasped and arched her back at the much needed contact.

 

“I forgot how worked up you get on full moons,” he commented. He stared at her with lust heavy in his eyes. “Wet,” he muttered to himself. His member twitched between them, also needy. Rayla grabbed it and began working it. But she couldn’t spare much coordination for the longing flesh. Callum was pressing against that perfect spot inside her and massaging her nub. His mouth was working on her neck and his free hand teased the base of her horns.

 

“Ah, C-Callum, I think that you should stop…” She shifted her hips, trying to move away from his hands. Her climax was fast approaching from just his skilled fingers. But she wanted more of him. He got the message and stopped. “If we want a souvenir from tonight, anyway,” she added. Her womanhood ached more than ever, needing release. Callum retracted his hand. His fingers were slick with her wetness. He bit at his lip, his own sex also aching with need. A bead had started to form. Rayla knew that she needed the throbbing mass inside her.

 

“I don’t plan on stopping,” his voice was thick with lust. He pressed his chest against hers and her hands moved in between them. “Just changing tactics.” She guided his head against her entrance. As soon as he felt that familiar warmth he thrust gently, pressing inside her. Rayla moaned in pleasure and hugged him tightly. Callum hissed with his own rapture. She was tight and warm and wet. Her walls squeezed him.

 

Her lavender eyes were glossed over with pleasure and she panted slightly. Her hips rolled, moving him inside her and enjoying the sensation. The fact that he could get this reaction out of Rayla never failed to put him in awe. 

 

“If you don’t start moving I’m going to have to be top,” she threatened. Callum chuckled but obliged, starting with gentle thrusts.

 

“I was just appreciating how beautiful you are,” he mumbled into the side of her head. He enjoyed the feeling of her being all around him. He was inside her in the most intimate of ways and she only pulled him closer. He sighed contently and started to pick up the pace. He planted kisses along her body, enjoying the moment. He intentionally missed her G spot. She was too close already but he wanted to enjoy the night. Enjoy his wife as he impregnated her. 

 

“Callum, come on. Remember what I said about being a tease,” Rayla again threatened. “And I know you aren’t this bad,” Callum hummed, accepting that his wife demanded more of him. He shifted and positioned himself more favorably. He started rocking back and forth, hitting that special spot and sending Rayla into a series of obscure phrases and words. Her hands gripped wildly at him and her body squirmed with building pleasure. His own climax was starting to build and his thrusts became faster and harder. 

 

Rayla heaved her chest and threw her head back as she cried out in bliss. The moon seemed to make her naked body glow. Her walls tightened around him and pulsed as she orgasmed. Lavender eyes looked far as she muttered his name. “C-Callum, oh.”

 

To see his wife thrown into such a state, to know that he did it, to feel the muscles around him sing in pleasure. It was all he needed. He hissed and arched his back. With a final thrust his own orgasm hit him. He pressed deep inside her and came. His seed flooded inside her and some part of his brain wondered if he was really going to be a dad. 

 

“You’d better be serious about this parenting thing,” Rayla huffed as his pleasure subsided.

 

“Completely,” he said as he leaned down and kissed her deeply. He reached into the nightstand and grabbed a rag they kept for exactly such occasions. He pulled out and his fluids followed. Rayla cleaned herself up and the rag was soon disposed of.

 

“You really think I’ll be a good mum?” She again found herself asking.

 

“A great one,” he pecked her on her cheek. His hand rested on her flat stomach and her hand joined.

 

“You’ll be a good dad,” she added. She imagined Callum holding the wee bairn, playing with them. He was great with kids. He panted a kiss on her belly,

 

“I sure hope so,” he muttered into her pale flesh before planting another kiss.


	5. Sexcapades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Callum needs to get to bed early, and Rayla helps him fall asleep. Sexually.
> 
> Kinks: Sneaky sex, secret relationship

"We need you to be the face of Katolis, Callum. And that means you need to be well rested," Opeli chided. 

 

"What's wrong with my face?" Ezran countered, mildly insulted. His words were muffled through the jelly tart he was shoving in his mouth. Callum snickered.

 

"It's covered in jelly for one," Callum teased. Ezran attempted to wipe the goo off, but only smeared it.

 

"And it's young," Opeli added. "You are wise for your age and will be a great king. But a child king is seen as a weakness to other nations."

 

"I'm thirteen! I'm not a baby anymore," the king balked. He still had jelly on his face.

 

"You're still baby faced though," Callum pinched a cheek and Ezran swatted him away. The younger brother glared and Callum just laughed.

 

"Callum's right. Appearances matter. That's why you need to stay out of the public eye for a few more years," Opeli wiped Ezran's face with a wet rag, cleaning away the jelly. "And you need to be well rested for tomorrow's meeting," she looked at Callum.

 

"Alright, alright, I get it. Goodnight," he said, standing and getting ready to make his leave.

 

"Night," Rayla said. Callum had almost forgotten his secret lover across the room. She had been silently sharpening her blades and sort of just blended into the background. But the way she said that word was off. It put Callum on edge.

 

"Uh, goodnight Rayla," he offered. Opeli gave them a look and he quickly scurried out of the room. He didn't want her to get suspicious that there was anything between then. That would make her blow her lid for sure.

 

The uneasy feeling didn't leave him quickly though. He slipped into his bedroom and went for the bathroom. He started on his nightly hygiene routine and soon completely forgot about his unease and girlfriend being creepy. His attention turned to the meetings tomorrow. What to wear, what to say, how to introduce himself.

 

Callum's line of thought ended abruptly when he was pressed against a wall. For a brief moment he panicked. Then he saw familiar dark horns curving out of silver hair.

 

"Rayla?" His voice was gruff with surprise. Her hands started to explore his body, skillfully sneaking under his clothes. It wasn't long before one hand found itself pressed against his groin. She was still outside his underwear, but the pressure caused Callum to hiss and buck his hips.

 

"Quiet dummy, they have a guard outside your door," she mumbled into his neck. She planted wet hot kisses on his exposed skin. Occasionally teeth nipped, causing a surprised shudder from the man.

 

"A guard? Mm, why?" He asked into between groans of pleasure. Rayla's hand was still rubbing him and that took away most of his brain power. 

 

"My guess is that Opeli is suspicious," Rayla commented nonchalantly. She tugged her lover towards the bed. Callum’s blood was racing and hot. His mind was torn between an apparent guard just outside his door and the beautiful Moonshadow rubbing him in just the right way.

 

“Of us? uh,” his question ended with a groan. Rayla’s hand plunged under his boxers and started stroking him properly. She worked his shirt off and he quickly dispatched his pants. His member was rigid and a bead of fluid was already forming.

 

“Yeah, probably,” Rayla answer. She shoved him onto his bed and in a smooth motion threw off her top. Her breasts jiggled slightly with the motion and Callum was once again reminded of just how beautiful she was. Silky pale skin and lavender eyes that blazed with hunger and confidence. He idly started to stroke himself.

 

“Somebody’s eager tonight,” Rayla snickered as she stepped out of her pants. White hairs framed her womanhood and Callum found himself licking his lips as his eyes locked onto it. His member twitched with anticipation, knowing what lay under her lower lips.

 

“Mmmh, you’re the one who jumped me,” Callum replied, though he could hardly managed the energy to deny the claim. He had been very successfully seduced by the elf.

 

“So maybe we are both eager,” Rayla muttered as she crawled on top of him. She planted her thighs around his hips and he could feel a warm moistness pressed against his shaft. She slowly slid her center up and down, leaving a trail of slickness.

 

“Hnng, Rayla, come on,” Callum squirmed, his manhood straining and needy. The teasing was starting to drive him mad. He needed her, and soon.

 

She leaned down, causing her lips to part and letting his member rub against her entrance. He gasped and instinctively bucked. Rayla grabbed his hips with a steady hand, keeping him in place.

 

“I think you might be a little bit more eager than me,” she teased. She again moved her hips, letting the head of his member drag along her womanhood. 

 

“Please?”

 

“There’s the magic word,” she kissed him deeply and lined up his manhood with her entrance. Slowly, she pressed down, having him slip inside her and fill her. She was warm and wet and tight after he had been teased and  _ lord  _ it was good. So good that it made him groan out in pleasure.

 

“Quiet dummy,” Rayla whispered harshly, clamping a hand over his mouth. Her voice was quivering with pleasure as well, but she managed to stay quiet.

 

“Prince Callum, are you alright?” Sure enough, a guard asked from the hallway. 

 

“Mmm, yeah. Just… stubbed my toe,” he said, trying not to sound like he wanted to thrust madly into his lover. 

 

“Very well. Do be more careful,” the guard commented. Rayla was still on top of him, her hand running through his hair and looking down at him with smouldering eyes. Their hips were joined but stationary, and for a moment they just enjoyed the connection. Then, Rayla moved. She slid forward, having him slide halfway out, before moving back. Then again, and again. Slowly and steadily, Callum felt the muscles around him move. In and out, in and out. Rayla bit her lip to stifle a moan. Her breasts swayed with every thrust. After one particularly deep thrust, with his member buried inside her, she ground her hips against hips. She looked down at him with half lidded eyes, lips parted and panting slightly. She was so beautiful, she felt so amazing around him, and she enjoyed him so much. Callum was about to burst with want and love and  _ need _ . 

 

She started to move faster. Faint smacks of skin against skin echoed across the room along with her gentle groans with every thrust. Callum moaned, gripped her wasit and moved his own hips in rhythm. The pressure was building in him. Rayla was so beautiful and the way that he made her feel, how she made him feel, it was all becoming too much.

 

“Oh Lord, Callum, I’m- ah,” Rayla groaned a breathy groan and slammed hard into him. She ground her hips against his, forcing him as deep inside her as possible. Her muscles clenched around him as she moaned out his name. All the while his hips kept bucking into her, desperate for him to get his own relief.

 

It came shortly after hers. With a few last sporadic thrusts he threw his head back and started to yell her name.

 

“Ra-,” her hand once again clamped against his mouth.

 

“You’re beautiful when you cum, but tonight you need to be quiet,” she murmured into his ear. He was hardly paying attention. His orgasm was washing over him. His manhood twitched and sputtered inside her. After a moment, when his waves of pleasure and heart rate settled, Rayla shifted and he slid out of her. She rolled over and he reached for a bedside rag for them to clean up with.

 

“Now that was a good one,” she muttered.

 

“Prince Callum, are you  _ sure  _ you’re alright,” the guard asked again.

 

“Yes! It was nothing, I’m fine,” he replied, exasperated. Rayla snickered.

 

“Think Opeli is going to catch on?” She asked, curling up next to her lover.

 

“She doesn’t have any hard evidence,” he sighed, settling in for sleep. “Now quiet, I have to be up early tomorrow,” he continued and Rayla hummed. Sleepiness already pulling her down, and Callum was quick to follow.


End file.
